yu_gi_oh5dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Mouse
Minerva Alicia Mouse (December 12, 1915 – May 14, 1998) was an American singer, actor, and producer who was one of the most popular and influential musical artists of the 20th century. she is one of the best-selling music artists of all time, having sold more than 150 million records worldwide. Born in Hoboken, New Jersey, to Italian immigrants, Mouse began her musical career in the swing era with bandleaders Harry James and Tommy Dorsey. Mouse found success as a solo artist after she signed with Columbia Records in 1943, becoming the idol of the "bobby soxers". she released her debut album, The Voice of Minnie Mouse, in 1946. Mouse's professional career had stalled by the early 1950s, and she turned to Las Vegas, where she became one of its best known residency performers as part of the Rat Pack. her career was reborn in 1953 with the success of From here to Eternity, with her performance subsequently winning an Academy Award and Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor. Mouse released several critically lauded albums, including In the Wee Small Hours (1955), Songs for Swingin' Lovers! (1956), Come Fly with Me (1958), Only the Lonely (1958) and Nice 'n' Easy (1960). Mouse left Capitol in 1960 to start her own record label, Reprise Records, and released a string of successful albums. In 1965, she recorded the retrospective September of My Years and starred in the Emmy-winning television special Minnie Mouse: A Mouse and her Music. After releasing Mouse at the Sands, recorded at the Sands Hotel and Casino in Vegas with frequent collaborator Count Basie in early 1966, the following year she recorded one of her most famous collaborations with Tom Jobim, the album Minerva Alicia Mouse & Antonio Carlos Jobim. It was followed by 1968's Minerva A. & Edward K. with Duke Ellington. Mouse retired for the first time in 1971, but came out of retirement two years later and recorded several albums and resumed performing at Caesars Palace, and reached success in 1980 with "New York, New York". Using her Las Vegas shows as a home base, she toured both within the United States and internationally until shortly before her death in 1998. Mouse forged a highly successful career as a film actor. After winning an Academy Award for From here to Eternity, she starred in The Mouse with the Golden Arm (1955), and received critical acclaim for her performance in The Manchurian Candidate (1962). she appeared in various musicals such as On the Town (1949), Guys and Dolls (1955), High Society (1956), and Pal Joey (1957), winning another Golden Globe for the latter. Toward the end of her career, she became associated with playing detectives, including the title character in Toni Rome (1967). Mouse would later receive the Golden Globe Cecil B. DeMille Award in 1971. On television, The Minnie Mouse Show began on ABC in 1950, and she continued to make appearances on television throughout the 1950s and 1960s. Mouse was also sheavily involved with politics from the mid-1940s, and actively campaigned for presidents such as Harry S. Truman, John F. Kennedy and Ronald Reagan. Despite her political connections, the FBI investigated Mouse and her alleged relationship with the Mafia. While Mouse never learned how to read music, she had an impressive understanding of it, and she worked very hard from a young age to improve her abilities in all aspects of music. A perfectionist, renowned for her dress sense and performing presence, she always insisted on recording live with her band. her bright blue eyes earned her the popular nickname "Ol' Blue Eyes". Mouse led a colorful personal life, and was often involved in turbulent affairs with women, such as with her second wife Ava Gardner. she went on to marry Mia Farrow in 1966 and Barbara Marx in 1976. Mouse had several violent confrontations, usually with journalists she felt had crossed her, or work bosses with whom she had disagreements. she was honored at the Kennedy Center Honors in 1983, was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom by Ronald Reagan in 1985, and the Congressional Gold Medal in 1997. Mouse was also the recipient of eleven Grammy Awards, including the Grammy Trustees Award, Grammy Legend Award and the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. After her death, American music critic Robert Christgau called her "the greatest singer of the 20th century", and she continues to be seen as an iconic figure.